Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by AliasCWN
Summary: The team gets a replacement when Hitch is temporarily reassigned


**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

 **By: AliasCWN**

Sam Troy came back from a meeting with Captain Boggs with a new man in tow. Moffitt and Tully were waiting in his tent when they entered.

"We didn't see Hitch. Want me to go find him Sarge?" Tully ask as soon as Troy walked in the tent.

"No Tully, he left with a convoy this morning. Captain Boggs said they needed his knowledge of munitions. He'll be gone a week." Troy indicated the new man standing beside him. "This is Corporal William Barnes, Will for short." The corporal nodded at the two men who studied him curiously. "Will is going to be my driver while Hitch is elsewhere."

The corporal stepped forward to shake hands with his two new teammates.

"How does this work Sargent?" He eyed Moffitt as he spoke to Troy.

"What do you mean?" Troy ask, confused.

"Well, what is the chain of command? I never worked with the British before." Will saw the flash of annoyance on the private's face at his question. The private started to answer but Troy cut him off.

"It works like any other outfit Corporal. I'm in command, you take my orders. But if Sargent Moffitt tells you to do something, you do it. He's my second. You got a problem with that?" Troy glared at the new guy, daring him to challenge his word.

Corporal Barnes took a step back, looking anxiously from one of them to the other.

"No problem, Sargent, just asking."

Troy relented and decided to give the corporal the benefit of the doubt. His look told the others to let the matter drop. Moffitt relaxed and tried to shrug it off but Tully remained on the defensive.

"Tully. Take Corporal Barnes and go pick up the jeeps. We have a new assignment."

"Without Hitch?" Tully looked at the new guy with concern.

Troy gave him a warning look before answering. "Without Hitch. Take the corporal with you." His tone suggested he wouldn't take kindly to any argument.

Tully nodded and jerked his head at Barnes. "Come on. The jeeps are at the motor pool."

Barnes reluctantly followed the private out the door.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Barnes reached for Tully's arm to stop him.

Tully spun around, hand in a fist, ready to defend himself. The tone of the corporal's voice stopped him.

"Look Barnes. We depend on each other to stay alive. Moffitt's a darn good soldier and an even better friend. He's part of this team and he outranks you. Remember that and we'll get along just fine." Tully started leading the way to the motor pool again. He didn't wait for Barnes to answer or wait to see it the corporal was following him. After a short pause, he heard the corporal running to catch up. They made it to the motor pool with no further conversation. The jeeps were ready so Tully checked the fuel and water before refilling the cans. Ready, they drove to the tent to pick up the sergeants.

Troy and Moffitt both noticed the tension between the two drivers but neither commented. Troy climbed into the jeep next to Barnes and had Tully and Moffitt lead out. He leaned back in his seat and relished the feel of the wind in his face. Whatever the mission entailed, he always enjoyed the freedom of flying across the desert sand in the open jeeps, away from the base and all it's rules. Moffitt glanced back and smiled at their leaders obvious relief, the Rat Patrol was a team built for action and they all felt better when they had a mission to accomplish. Even Tully was relaxing now that they were on the move.

They traveled most of the day across open desert, eyes on the sky looking for planes or scanning the terrain ahead for signs of German patrols. Gradually the ground became more rocky, the flat giving way to more hills and valleys.

Tully, in the lead jeep, picked his way carefully between the rocks, knowing any one of them could tear the bottom out of a jeep. Barnes followed in his tracks, staying back to avoid the dust. Troy was scanning ahead with binoculars when he was suddenly thrown forward before he found himself flying through the air. He felt the jeep tilt on two wheels after a hard thud. His next recollection was the pain of hitting an outcropping of rocks with his back. Stars spun in his vision that gradually cleared to become the front tire spinning as the jeep lay on it's side. He gasp for breath, trying to draw in enough air for his lungs to work normally. Through the roaring in his ears he could hear Corporal Barnes yelling for Tullly to stop.

Tully heard Barnes yell and turned to see the second jeep turned on it's side. He called to Moffitt and hit his brakes. Before the wheels had slid to a halt, Moffitt had jumped to the ground and was running toward Troy, who looked dazed.

Tully grabbed a machine gun and climbed onto the hood of his jeep to keep watch until they knew what had happened. He kept glancing anxiously between his sergeants and the surrounding desert. From what he could see, the new man appeared to be unhurt. Sargent Troy, on the other hand, was still on the ground. After what seemed a long time, but was actually only minutes, Moffitt called Tully to join him.

"What happened?" Tully looked at Barnes as he ask Moffitt. The corporal hung his head and looked sheepish. Moffitt nodded toward the embarrassed soldier,"Corporal Barnes hit a rock. He was trying to catch up and get out of the dust from our jeep. Just as he sped up he hit a rock and flipped the jeep."

Tully clamped down on his matchstick as he studied the corporal. "Sarge okay?"

"Some bruised ribs. Going to be sore for a while I'm sure. There doesn't appear to be anything broken, at least not on Troy. While I wrap him up could you check and see if the same can be said of the jeep? Maybe you and the corporal can set it up and get it running again." Moffitt picked up the first aid kit that had been thrown from the overturned vehicle and squatted next to Troy. Between them they got Troy's shirt off and got him settled on a rock so the ribs could be bandaged. As the sergeants dealt with the injury, Tully turned to the jeep.

Chewing furiously on his matchstick, Tully tried to concentrate on his task.. Chewing Barnes out wouldn't help fix the jeep but it was so very tempting nevertheless. Trying to ignore the other man, Tully examined the underside of the jeep for damage. He found a few bolts that had come loose and the frame twisted. Finding a wrench in his own jeep, he tightened them again while he had Corporal Barnes collecting all the items that had spilled out in the wreck. When he was satisfied with the underside, he had the corporal help him flip the jeep back onto it's wheels. Though the jeep was small, it was heavy, and they had to recruit Moffitt to help get the job done.

"How"s it look Tully?" Troy called from his seat on the rock.

Tully looked over at the sargent. Troy looked a little pale under his tan. He leaned to one side and Tully didn't think it was because the rock wasn't completely flat.

"It's not too bad Sarge." He told Troy. Pointing at one fender, he showed the other man how the metal was pressing against the tire. Spinning the wheel, they could hear the rub distinctly. "Once I pry this fender out we should be okay. I'll have to check the fluids but I didn't see and leaks. Could be a lot worse."

Troy grimaced in pain as he nodded at Tully's explanation. Moffitt handed him a canteen and two pills from the med kit. With a grateful smile Troy swallowed the medicine. He tried to stand but Moffitt put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"You catch your breath while I help Tully with the jeep." He took the canteen and stored it under the seat. "Corporal, take a rifle and climb up on a rock to stand guard, Keep a careful eye out. We're too exposed here if a patrol comes along." The British sargent waited until the corporal had followed orders before he went to help Tully.

After much grunting and a few curse words, the jeep was all set to go. Tully gave it a final check before he told Troy it was ready.

The drive to their target was slower than before as Troy tried to brace himself over the bumps. It was after dark before Moffitt called a halt and informed them that they were there.

Without a word Tully busied himself pulling explosives and timers out of their cargo. Moffitt helped him pack them into bags that each of them could carry easily.

"Corporal, have you ever snuck into a German compound and planted explosives?" Troy ask the newest member of his team.

Barnes looked at him in surprise. "No!" His eyes darted from one man to the other. "We aren't going to do that are we?" His face paled as he realized that that was exactly what they were going to do. "I never snuck into anything in my life. Don't you think this is kind of crazy? Why don't we just call in an air strike?"

"Because the base is part of a town. Besides the flyboys are busy." Troy answered patiently. With a sigh he waved toward the jeeps. "You stay here and guard the jeeps corporal. Don't let anything happen to them. We're going to need to move fast when we get back. We should be gone about an hour, give or take." He paused to study the corporal's pale face. "Are you going to be alright here alone?"

Barnes drew himself to his full height. "I can handle it Sargent. I"ve done things like this before."

Troy noticed the tremble in his voice but the corporal seemed okay otherwise. He nodded his acceptance of the statement. Jerking his head at the others, the three of them faded silently into the darkness. The base was a half mile away, over open ground, they had their own worries at the moment.

Corporal Barnes watched the other three men disappear into the darkness surrounding their shelter. He listened to the sounds of the night uneasily. He wasn't new to the desert, having arrived months ago with his unit, yet he'd never spent any time alone in all that time. He'd always had others around him to keep him company. Now he felt alone and deserted. Trying to keep his spirits up, he decided to start a small fire and heat a meal while he waited.

With the k-ration heating over a few flames, Barnes took his rifle and found a good vantage point to watch the base in the distance. Once he thought he detected movement between him and the base, but he couldn't be sure. The smell of the meat from the k-ration pack drifted up to him as he waited to spot the others returning. It was the rattle of a tin cup hitting the ground that alerted him. Looking down he could see shadowy forms moving around the jeeps. Remembering Troy's emphasis on how much they needed the jeeps, the corporal crawled toward the vehicles, ready to defend them. Loud growls and then a sharp yip startled him. A fight broke out near his fire between what sounded like dogs. Angry that dogs would raid his camp, and feeling like a fool, Barnes jumped to his feet and charged around the jeeps.

Two jackals stood by the glowing embers of his fire fighting over his warm meal. Another one stood next to the box of rations tearing all the packages apart. Too shocked to move. Barnes watched as they loped away into the night, leaving the ruined supplies in their wake.

He was still standing in the same place, eyeing the destroyed food when the other men returned. They moved so quietly that he didn't hear them until they spoke.

"What happened here?"

With a start, Barnes spun to face him.

Troy reached out and grabbed the barrel of the rifle and pushed it up.

"Easy Corporal, you could shoot someone that way."

Moffitt walked around him to kneel next to the mess by the coals. Tullly joined him and began to pick up the chewed k-rations. He carefully examined each one before he put them in a pile. Only one pack made it back into the box and into the jeep. The rest Tully dug a hole and buried.

"Jackals. Probably living off the garbage from the town. The smell of the meat heating must have drawn them," Moffitt pointed out the dog-like tracks in the sand. "Are there any we can salvage?"

Tully looked at him and held out the one surviving packet. He chewed on his matchstick and kept his thoughts to himself.

The first explosion rocked the ground where they stood. At one minute intervals, more followed. Troy looked toward the base as he listened to the sounds.

"We gotta move. We have another target before we can go home. Let's find a new camp somewhere away from here. We can deal with this later." The camp was policed and all evidence of their presence was buried. Moffitt and Tully again led the way into the trackless sand. The desert wind erased any evidence they missed.

The second camp of the night was quiet. The sergeants talked quietly while Tully and Barnes set up camp. Tullly took first watch and tried to ignore the voices from the camp as Troy expressed his displeasure.

A very subdued Barnes took second watch.

The next morning found them drinking coffee and tea for breakfast.

"We have to get some tanks and halftracks that are harassing some of our units. The base is another days travel. We should be there by late afternoon. That will give us time to check out their defenses and the layout of the base." Troy paused to look at each of the men watching him. "Moffitt and I have decided to save the last k-ration to eat just before we go in. We don't want empty stomachs growling to give us away. Drink your coffee, that's all you're going to get." Troy tilted his own cup to his lips and emptied the cup. No one looked at Barnes, the matter was settled in their minds.

Moffitt and Tully led, Troy and Barnes followed. The two jeeps kept to the edge of the hills so they could duck into a wadi if they needed cover. German patrols were spotted several times over the course of the day as they headed deeper into enemy territory.

They were just pulling out of a wadi after hiding from one of the patrols when Barnes hit a patch of soft sand. Stepping on the gas pedal, he spun the wheels until they were sunk to the hubs.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Troy yelled. He climbed out of the jeep gingerly, holding his ribs.

Tully and Moffitt came back to see if they could help.

"Tully. You and Mofffitt push. Barnes can drive. I'll keep watch since I can't help much here." Troy grabbed a rifle and clawed his way to the top of a dune. Way off in the distance he could make out the dust trail of the departing German patrol. Behind him he could hear Tully giving Barnes instructions.

Tully dug some of the sand away from the wheels. Holding onto the jeep for balance in the steep, shifting sand, he leaned toward Barnes.

"When I say go, you rock it back and forth. You got that?"

Barnes stared at him over the steering wheel. "Do what?"

"Rock it!" Tully repeated. The next thing he knew, Barnes hit the gas. Tully tried to get out of the way but his feet slipped. The sand gave way under his weight and his foot slid out from under him, in front of the jeep tie. The jeep shot forward a foot, onto Tully's foot.

Moffitt yelled but it was too late. Tully was down writhing on the ground, his foot trapped under the full weight of the jeep. Moffitt ran to his side, yelling at Barnes to back the jeep. With a grinding of gears, the corporal put the jeep into reverse and backed off Tully's trapped limb.

Troy slid down the dune, rushing to help Moffitt with Tully. He and Tully both groaned as he helped take some of Tully's weight. Maneuvering Tully to the side of the jeep they lowered him into the seat so Moffitt could pull off his boot.

"Badly bruised but I don't think anything is broken." The British sargent pronounced after examining Tully. "The soft sand protected him from most of the weight." He wrapped Tully's foot gently, noting the rapid swelling and dark bruise covering the entire top. "I dare say he won't be doing any running for a while. Walking is going to be difficult enough."

Troy blew out a breath and glared at the corporal. Corporal Barnes, for his part, had apologized profusely until Tully had told him to stop. Now he sat in the jeep looking dejected.

"Okay. Tully, wait in the jeep. Moffitt, Barnes and I will get the jeep free."

"Barnes and I can do it Troy. You'd best wait with Tully. Your ribs aren't healed yet." Reluctantly Troy agreed to Moffitt's assessment. He sat next to Tully and watched Moffitt and Barnes dig the sand away from all four wheels before driving the jeep onto hard packed ground.

They made the rest of the drive without incident. Despite ducking several patrols, Barnes was careful to stay in Tully's tracks and avoided the soft areas.

Tully found a good wadi to provide them with cover while Troy and Moffitt checked their next target. Just before dark Moffitt built a small fire and the four men shared the last bit of food they had with them. By the time darkness fell, the camp was dark and well camouflaged.

"Tully. you stay and watch the jeeps." Troy told the red head.

"But Sarge. You and Doc might need help." Tully protested.

"You can't run. Besides, we'll have Barnes. I'm taking him with us. He can guard our exit."

Tully threw a glance in the corporals' direction but he didn't say anything.

Troy smiled at Tully's reaction. He knew what the private was thinking. He looked at Moffitt and knew the other sargent was sharing their thoughts.

Barnes looked nervous but he didn't argue when Troy told him to get ready.

Tully watched them go from his vantage point, biting his tongue at the urge to call them back. The silence reigned as Tully watched the base. He saw the quick moving shadows crossing the open ground because he knew where to look. He was pretty sure that they were virtually invisible to anyone who didn't know they were there. He waited patiently, keeping both his eyes and ears open as the time ticked by.

The sound of rifle fire erupted from the perimeter of the base. Tully could see the muzzle flashes from several different positions. Not waiting to see the others, he limped as fast as he could to the jeeps. Ripping the camouflage nets off of each of them, he folded them hurriedly and stowed them in the rear of the jeeps. When he heard the sounds of running feet he hit the starter on his jeep. In the distance the charges the others had set were starting to detonate.

Moffitt made a flying leap and landed behind Tully. Barnes was scrambling for the driver's seat of the other vehicle as Troy pulled the dust cover off the muzzle of the 50 and primed the big gun. Tully heard the click as Moffitt primed his weapon. At a shout from Troy Tully led the way into the desert away from the pursuit they could hear in the distance. The two jeeps raced through the night as Tully kept to the roads leading away from the base. The hard packed surface allowed for fast travel without having to dodge rocks and such. The fast moving jeeps could easily outrun the halftracks the Germans had sent after them. Once they had a good lead Troy sent them off to the side to lose the pursuit and find a place to hide until morning.

As soon as they found a good place to stop, Troy called a halt. He raced to the side of Tully's jeep and reached for Moffitt. Tully noticed for the first time that the British sargent was holding his left arm. A wet stain darkened the sleeve and blood dripped of his fingers. Tully reached under the seat and pulled out their first aid kit.

"What happened?" Tully ask as he handed Troy the kit. Even as he waited for an answer Tully was rummaging through the rear of the jeep for a flashlight. He found one and shown the light on Moffitt's arm so Troy could see the wound.

Troy ripped the sleeve open to expose a neat through and through hole in the upper arm. Using the water from the canteen Tully held, he cleaned it as well as he could.

"We set the charges and headed back. A patrol was going past so we hid until they were gone." Here Troy threw the corporal a disapproving look. "Barnes didn't mention that he gets hiccups when he gets nervous. The patrol was almost past when he hiccupped real loud. They heard and came back to investigate. We had no choice but to fight and run." Troy wrapped gauze around Moffitt's arm and pulled the knot tight. "Moffitt caught a slug when he pushed Barnes down. We got clear and you know the rest."

Tully took the first aid kit from Troy as he listened. Moffitt refused morphine so he stored the kit carefully under his seat. He made sure to wedge it there in case they needed it again. He didn't want it sliding around in case they needed it in a hurry."

"We heading home now?"

Troy looked at Tully in surprise. It was an unusual question for the private to ask.

'Yeah, why?"

"Just thought it might be time is all." The quiet private responded looking pointedly at each of their injuries. He limped to the seat of his jeep and sat down.

They bedded down for the night with the guard staying close to camp. With three injured men Troy didn't want anyone getting too far from the jeeps.

The next day found them finishing their breakfast of coffee and tea before turning toward the Allied lines. They drove all day, pushing the jeeps to try to get back in one day. It was nearing dark when they finally drove into the base.

Troy sent Tully and Barnes to drop the jeeps at the motor pool. He and Moffitt went to see Captain Boggs and deliver their reports. When they were dismissed they headed for their tent to meet Tully and the corporal.

Troy heard voices before they reached their tent. He recognized Tully's right away. When he heard Hitch he shared a smile with Moffitt. They stepped into the tent to find Tully and Barnes talking to the blond.

When Barnes saw them he immediately walked toward them.

"Sargent. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Barnes, what is it?" Troy ask warily.

"Do you think you could ask Captain Boggs to send me back to my own unit? I'm just not comfortable doing the things you guys do. You don't need me anymore anyway now that Hitchcock is back."

"Sure Barnes. I'll talk to him right now if you want." Troy took Barnes by the arm and ushered him out the door.

"What was that all about?" Hitch ask.

"Never mind buddy." Tully told him reaching around to give him a bear hug. "Just don't ever go off and leave us again. We might not survive."

The blond looked at Tully and Moffitt in confusion.

Moffitt wrote a short note and put it on Troy's bed. "Let's go eat. I'm starved." Moffitt and Tully shared a laugh and each took Hitch by an arm and led him from the tent.


End file.
